


l'affaire du diable.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Celebrities, Cliche, Contracts, F/M, Falling In Love, Gossip, Hospitalization, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Pseudonyms, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spa Treatments, Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: lit. devil’s business, aka a deal with the devil.“I need a partner.”a proposition from a handsome stranger, and she accepts without much thought.she’s quickly sucked into a world she thought she’d never see;all atop her throne as the underworld king’s wife.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Him’s got a new name but thats not gonna stop her from being the thiccest around, in both body and mind!
> 
> and yes emet literally picked her cuz shes a stupid bimbo

She’s... not sure how it came to this. A mysterious gift, then an equally (if not more) mysterious man saving her from a terribly wet fate. His umbrella closed slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he shook off the water and mud. That smile...

Just what sort of emotion was behind it...?

—

_“Finding everything alright, miss?”_

_Bim jumped as the clerk approached her. A blinding, pearly-white grin that clearly spoke, “please say yes so I can ignore you again.” She let go of the shirt tag she was holding._

_“Uh... yeah...”_

_“Great! Just let me know if you have any questions!” And then the grin changed to say, “please do not.”  
Bim couldn’t blame her... She muttered a “thanks” and watched the woman leave, then went back to keep eyeing the clothes._

_With winter around the corner, it was getting colder, and she had the idea that perhaps a new jacket to replace her raggedy old trench-coat would do her some good. Thinking that, she had walked into a sidewalk shop that she instantly realized was intended for more, say... “well-off” folks. Already embarrassed, she just decided to act like she knew what she was doing and browse anyway. Maybe she could still find something! If not, well... She_ did _enjoy looking at what she couldn’t have, even if it made her a little sad._

_Bim turned around a rack and blinked upon seeing a mannequin. She couldn’t help gasping aloud and rushing toward it. The mannequin wore a pink coat, incredibly large and fluffy. It was clearly something for women to wear if they wanted to flaunt their wealth. She wasn’t even sure it could work as proper protection against the cold... But it was perfect in every other way. Bim reached up and tugged the tag, stretching the cable to read it._

_A choke._

_This would cost... Gods, she didn’t even know how many salaries it would take to cover such a thing! A year’s? Two?!  
She let go, tag snapping back into place while her shoulders slumped. How sad... Maybe if she saved, she could eventually get it, but it would likely be sold by the time that ever happened. If she even got the cash for it... She sighed softly, dragging her feet and exiting the store._

_Just how long had she been looking at everything? An entire small storm had arrived and past in the time she took. She looked up at the sky, frowning at how gloomy it still appeared. Any second and it could continue raining...  
Bim shook her head. She’d wasted enough time; she wouldn’t get caught in the rain. She should’ve been home by now! The woman hurried down the sidewalk, hugging her trench-coat around herself and shivering. Already was it so cold..._

_“Miss!”_

_Bim turned around. The clerk from the store was following her, waving a bag haphazardly. Approaching and catching her breath, she tried not to look too annoyed._

_“Your purchase! You left it!”_

_“Huh...? I mean... I didn’t... buy anything?”_

_The other woman shoved the bag into her hands._

_“Of course you didn’t! But it was your purchase, done_ for _you. An anonymous benefactor. Thank you!”_

_With that, she ran back toward the store. Bim looked at the decorative bag in her hands. She walked to a garbage can and then peeked inside the bag. She gasped again. The fluffy coat!  
A wide grin spread across her face as she yanked it out and tossed the bag into the trash. Tag and all, she pulled the coat over her shoulders and snuggled into it. A perfect fit, just as she thought! Whoever took pity on her, she’d accept it! Free coat, and one she actually wanted, too!_

_Bim was practically buried in all the fluff and she took a single step forward, splashing a bit of water from a puddle. She glanced down, then up as she heard a car approaching. It was a taxi and, as silly as it seemed, she was right next to a much_ bigger _puddle. One filled with_ mud. _She froze in horror, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to escape the splash even if she moved. Bim tugged the jacket tighter around her bodice, turning her back instinctively and whimpering._

_Then, an echoing snap of someone’s fingers. A large hand wrapping around her, spinning her as if she were a dance partner before pulling her close. The sound of an umbrella flying open, and a protective lean overhead. Her ears twitched as she heard a wet slap— but felt nothing..._

—

Bim blinked before realizing she was staring, and that her jaw had dropped. She ripped herself away from his arms and bowed, cheeks bright red.

“I-I’m— I— Thank you!?”

A low chuckle, a sound that drew her in yet warned of something darker. She glanced back up at the man who now grasped the umbrella in his gloved palm. He shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head and still smirking.

“There is no need to thank me, my dear, but you are welcome all the same.”

He looked at her properly and she could see his seemingly glowing eyes from behind his sunglasses. The man quirked a brow, raising his head and cocking it to the side.

“Enjoying the gift? I couldn’t very well stand idle and watch the merchandise be ruined so soon...”

Bim blinked. Then again. She gasped, hands clapping over her mouth and she bowed again.

“Y-You were the anon— Thank you! Really! I love it so much! I seriously would have cried if that splash had gotten me...”

Another laugh and he motioned to her with the umbrella’s handle. “Yet it did not, thanks to my intervention. The Martyr shall be pleased _someone_ likes her product... She, for one, despised it.”

The woman tilted her head questioningly, then shook it. None of her business! Not that she’d understand anyway! Another tiny bow.  
“Thank you, again. I appreciate it, both the coat and for saving me...! Thank you... I’ll be on my way now, hehe...”

She turned only to be stopped by the umbrella’s handle hitting her shoulder, the curve enveloping as if meant to capture. It was quickly replaced by the man’s hand and he leaned back over her, cooing,  
“Alone, on a day such as this? Do not be silly, my dear. Allow me to see you home.

“O-Oh... Really? I-I’m only a block away, but, still...”

A single nod, slow and with a blink. She smiled at him and began to walk, her companion now standing beside her. As they trekked, she peeked at his face to properly examine him.  
He was an older man, but no less handsome. Golden eyes and curiously made hair, a rich mahogany brown with one side of his bangs a distressed white. She had to admit, it seemed like a style made only for him. Bim flinched when his gaze fell down to meet hers and she snapped her head forward. From the corners of her eyes she could see him smirking again. Oh, how she wanted his confidence and swagger...  
They walked in pure silence, if not solely because Bim had no idea what to say and the man seemed entirely a class above her. Maybe, like, three classes. She pointed to a small staircase and smiled at him.

“There’s my place!” Bim ran ahead of him, jumping up the stairs and looking back. He’d stopped just at the stairs, foot on one step and hand reaching up to tilt his sunglasses downward. The woman swallowed thickly as their eyes met. Just who was this man...? His mere _look_... Simply hypnotizing. “Um... Would you like to come in? S-So I—! ...can make you something... As a thank you...?”

Sunglasses pushed back up, grin appearing. She felt as though she’d been shocked by electricity and she hurriedly grabbed her keys from the coat within her coat, pulling them out and unlocking the door. She could feel the man just behind her, waiting. Bim practically ran into the door to get it open, anxiety spiked. She was allowing a total stranger, not to mention a man, into her home...! Just about anything could happen to her if she really—

“My thanks.”

Yes, she really let him in, with only a meek nod at his words and a shutting of the door. Well... If she died, she died!  
Bim started to shrug off her two coats only to find the man gently peeling them off for her. A real gentlemen, was she using up all her luck here? She couldn’t even squeeze out a “thank you,” simply rushing to the kitchen and grabbing things. Two mugs, sink on. What should she make...?! A man as esteemed as this, he probably drank some fancy-shmancy black coffee...

...

All she had was hot cocoa... Unless he wanted some orange juice?

Bim could die of embarrassment. He was being so hospitable to her in her _own damned home_ and she couldn’t even give him a proper drink! Yet she grabbed the cocoa mix, the milk, and turned the sink off. She then poured the milk into the cups before stuffing them in the dingy microwave, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched them spin... around...

“May I take a seat?”

“Of course!” She didn’t even look at him. The woman ripped the microwave door open the moment it even _thought_ to beep, grabbing the mugs and putting them on the counter so quickly that she barely even felt how hot they were. Bim then poured the mix into the mugs, watching the tiny marshmallows tumble out. Arm like a mixer’s, she grabbed and twirled a spoon around and around in the mugs, making _sure_ this instant cocoa would be the most gourmet low-class drink he’d ever have. She turned around with a smile as if she _wasn’t_ about to melt like the marshmallows in the mugs.

“Here! Um... Cocoa! Hot.” Bim sat. Awkwardly. One mug in front of him, one in front of her. “Hot cocoa, I mean. B-But it is hot, too!”

Silence, and she stared into her mug. She played with her hands in her lap, looking across the table when she noticed him setting his sunglasses down. Then, his gloves, folded neatly nearby. His elbow rest on the table and she looked up fully.  
He was staring at her, cheek against his hand and back hunched over. She remained quiet and looked around at anything but him; out the window, at the sink, the clock, his accessories—

“Bim. Am I correct?”

“Yes!” She nearly jumped out of her skin, straightening up and staring with wide eyes. “I-I mean... Yes... That’s me. My name... How—“

“I have my ways, we shall leave it like that for now. You may call me Emet-Selch...”

Odd name, but no odder than “Bim,” she supposed.

 _”Miss_ Bim.”

She trembled as he suddenly looked serious, in a very... Gods, how could she describe the way he mixed emotions together?

“I must admit our meeting is not just simply fate. You see, I have a proposition for you. A... favor to ask, if you will indulge me.” He spoke quietly, yet nonetheless with such passion. “Miss Bim, I am in need of a partner. _Why_ I need one can be discussed later, however, I wish to offer you the position of being my escort and accompanying me to social events.”

The woman stared, dumbfounded. “But I’m not—“

 _”Intelligence_ is not important. I simply need a woman to stand next to me and look _pretty.”_

“Oh... You think—“

“Improvements can be made. I am a firm believer in ‘fine feathers,’ of which my colleague’s coat has proven. On the subject... Consider that coat a prerequisite. You will not be dragged around without significant reward to follow, no, no. Handsomely would you be paid, alongside staying in all manner of places... Wearing all manner of clothes... And so on. Do you understand?”

Was that an insult? She couldn’t tell. She couldn’t understand anything, no, she didn’t understand— How’d they even get here, again? Bim blinked and nodded quickly.

“Good.” Emet-Selch straightened himself out, leaning back ever so slightly. “Now for the unsavory... Miss Bim, you will have to listen to me during this period of time as my companion, and I do mean _listen._ Even something as small as ‘standing and looking pretty’ requires work of which I am to order you on. Consider this a temporary employment under me.”

The man reached into his own jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He set it on the table, index and middle finger gently pushing it toward Bim.

“The fine print, my dear, read at your leisure. If you decide to agree to my terms... you need only sign your name _here.”_ Fingers pressing against the blank line at the bottom of the page. Emet-Selch then pulled his hand back, a smile crawling back onto his face.  
She couldn’t quite see it well. This was making her head swim. So many questions—

“Any questions you have, I am willing to answer.”

What questions were they again? No, she only had one:

“D-Do... you have a pen...?”

Emet-Selch’s smile only widened into a grin. He didn’t break his gaze away from hers as he reached back into his jacket and took out a fancy fountain pen.

“I do, my dear, but are you certain? Read the details, have no complaints...?”

The voice that sounded how dark chocolate looked...  
Bim picked up the pen. She wouldn’t regret this, would she? There was no way she could. Money, clothes... And when all was said and done, she could actually _prosper_ instead of struggle every day whether it was under her boss’s thumb or just doing laundry...  
She didn’t read the page at all, hurriedly signing her name in messy font. Emet-Selch looked at her like she’d acted just as he thought she would, but she couldn’t blame him. It was too good an opportunity— Anyone else would sign their name, too...!  
He picked up the page and pen, folding the sheet down the middle and putting both back into his inner coat pockets. With that, he stood, pushing the chair out and grabbing his accessories. Emet-Selch pulled his gloves back on strategically, wiggling his fingers for a proper fit. He then turned and made for her door. Bim stood up herself and quickly followed with confusion. He stopped and she almost ran into him.

“I look forward to working with you, my dear. It shall be a pleasure.” Another smile, and he slid his sunglasses back onto his face. “You will know when work is to begin. I suggest making preparations until then— Such as placing your current job on pause, perhaps? ...Bim.”

Saying her name without honorifics, all she could do was swallow the lump in her throat and nod her head as if she were in a dream. He hummed before turning his back to her, opening the door and exiting. Bim grabbed the handle and watched him as he stepped down the stairs, casting a momentary glance back at her before going on his way, lazily waving his hand in a way that was entirely unique. She watched him walk until she could no longer see him from her doorstep. Another gulp.

She... hadn’t signed a contract with a devil... had she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Ff14Zibzoa/status/1239551793677258753?s=20
> 
> _That smile..._
> 
> _Just what sort of emotion was behind it...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_“You did_ what?!”

“Don’t yell, Cream...! I just woke up...”

Bim yawned and set her phone down, tapping to place her friend on speaker. She set out a cup and grabbed the orange juice, pouring and drinking without even shutting the fridge door.

_“I can’t even wrap my head around it. Bim, you sold your soul to the devil, that’s it. You’re gone now. See you in hell.”_

“Can you _please_ not say that? He really seemed nice...” _Slurp._ “Handsome, too...”

_”Huh!”_ A scoff. _“Is that_ not _the devil’s entire agenda? Look sexy. Spend money. Get honey. Right?”_

She stayed quiet as a very familiar sound bubbled over the speaker, followed by a small yet strained whoop.

_”Nngh— Like, literally... That’s his entire M.O., Bim!”_

“I want what you’re having... Cream, I can just call the cops on him if anything happens. Nobody’s above the law!”

_”Unless you’re the devil! He owns your soul, dude! Oh, what if he owns the cops’, too?! You are so fu—... Oh,_ shit! _Flinstone gummy! One sec—“_ A muffled “hell yeah” and Cream pulling away to eat, presumably, a vitamin gummy... Seemingly not _eat_ , rather, be _fed_ one. Who was...? She was quiet for a moment again, then murmured,

“Fuit gummy...?”

_“Mm _hm!_ Awesome... Flinstone, silly, anyway— Bim, my sweet, I love you and I fear for you but I gotta go. Client work and all that, you know how it is! ...Come here, big guy...”_

“Hm?” A loud purr and a giggle, followed by the coy tone of a man, making Bim blink.

_”Oho, yesss... Ah, you’ll be in my prayers, Bim! Like, praying_ super _hard right now! Just don’t die before I can come visit you, ‘kay? Love you, puppy! Ciao!”_

“H-Hey, wait—“

_Beep._

Bim sighed and hung up on her end. She simply stared at the phone for a few moments before puffing her cheeks in a tremendous pout.

“Cream _mmUH!_ You suck!! Leaving me to face this all alone while you smoke and then tear apart some guy...!” She whined, hanging her head. “I don’t even have little a blunt... as a treat...”

The woman lightly stomped her feet, huffing and puffing. Then, a ring of her doorbell and a gentle knock. Bim jumped and grabbed her phone, looking toward the door. Who...?  
She hurried over, shuffling in her too-big, fuzzy pajama pants and opening the door. A peek through the crack spared by the chain and she could see an elderly— not, like, frail or about to keel or anything— man tipping his hat and smiling warmly.

“Good morning, miss! Are you the lady Bim?”

“Um... Yeah...?” She glanced past him, seeing a white car that _definitely_ did not belong in this neighborhood.

“Excellent! The good sir has instructed me to pick you up and help you prepare for tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight!”

No, she was asking what— _Oh._  
It’d been an entire week and no word from Emet-Selch. She had waited eagerly the first few days, making sure she looked her absolute best, before sinking back into her usual routine. She was beginning to think it’d all been a dream, but she would always catch sight of the fluffy coat and be reminded that it was very much real... Bim undid the chain, excitedly pulling the door fully open. Finally? It was finally time?! She grinned at the man.

“I-I’ll go get ready!”

“Ah, I am afraid I must insist we leave this very moment. We are short on time, you see. My apologies, but if it is of any reassurance, as far as I know you are going to be made ready with some help!”

“What?”

“Come, my lady, this way...”

He offered his hand to her without answering. Bim paused, then grabbed her keys and the fluffy coat, pulling it over her shoulders quickly and grabbing the man’s hand. He escorted her out and waited as she locked the door, then led her down the stairs and to the car. It was one of the fanciest, most clean cars she’d ever seen. Like it was brand new! Emet-Selch must have some hard stacks on him! The coat, a chauffeur... To spend so much money seemingly so easily... Just what was it that Emet-Selch did for a living?  
Bim bounced into the black leather seat, glancing around the interior with further excitement. It was all so minimalist, a simple black everywhere she looked. The only colors were sourced from outside additions, such as the magazines sitting undisturbed in the small seat-back container... Don’t mind if she does. She needed something to do as they drove, anyway!  
She snatched the first magazine, looking at the cover. On it was a man and a woman; the man leaning against a dark desk and the woman sitting in a chair in front of it. They both wore clean-cut suits and seemed to compliment each other nicely, with her cool navy hair and his platinum blonde. Bim felt as though their piercing eyes were really looking at her...

『 **AMAUROT** (Double Issue) 』  
「 _Igeyorhm & Lahabrea Unsurprising Team-up!:_ ‘I look forward to collaborating again’  
_Halmarult’s ‘Fun’ in ‘Fauna’:_ ‘Take care of your garden and it shall take care of you’ 」

[ _Unexpected given the timing, but unsurprising given the individuals! Igeyorhm and Lahabrea have joined forces to create a new fashion line under Igeyorhm’s personal brand. Details are currently vague, with Lahabrea stating, “We would like to catch the audience, especially Igeyorhm’s, off-guard if possible.”_

_Despite very little information, many of Igeyorhm’s fans are saying, with confidence, that the new line shall feature an entirely different look than what Igeyorhm most commonly produces. Perhaps this is the influence of the one and only Speaker?!_

_Indeed, these two have been close for as long as they have been on the scene; even before! Some have speculated that their relationship actually runs far deeper than what they allow the public to see._ ]

So, Igeyorhm was a fashion designer? Lahabrea, too? He didn’t quite seem the type, and the magazine named him as “the Speaker.” Perhaps he only helped because of their relationship? Whatever it was...? Bim shook her head. That these higher-class people could seemingly so easily dabble in whatever they wanted... It was amazing yet oft disheartening.  
Bim stuck the magazine back into the slot, pulling out the one that had been behind it. She flinched, cheeks growing a bit hot upon seeing the cover.  
It was a man, solo, and undressing. His blazer was falling off his shoulders, held on only by the fact that his arm was still in one sleeve. His shirt was unbuttoned, one hand slipping underneath to push and reveal more of his chest. The fabric was pulled just far enough to the side that the beginning of a tattoo was visible; a head, pincer, and stinger were all she could see. A scorpion...? She looked up to the man’s face, gasping as the man’s other hand was raised to his lips, fingers parted in a firm ‘V’ shape. His tongue lay between them, revealing a single stud nestled in the middle. The rest of his face was hidden by cleverly placed darkness.

『 **AMAUROT** (EXCLUSIVE) 』  
「 _Business Mixed with Pleasure:_ In a special interview given only to AMAUROT magazine, the Convocation’s very own scandalous scorpion comes clean about his body mods! You don’t want to miss just why it is that they call him “The Majestic”! 」

...Did she even _want_ to bother with this story? The guy looked lascivious enough without the magazine needing him posed like that... She felt like squirming under his hidden gaze. Well... Not much to lose...

[ _It’s a name_ many _know; Nabriales. From that roll off the tongue alone, men and women are absolutely fawning over the Convocation’s most daring disciple! The public has known for some time that Nabriales has adorned himself with body modifications, but just_ what _these mods were was a mystery. No longer! The Majestic was willing to grant AMAUROT’s staff an exclusive interview (and showing!)._

_Nabriales’ first modification was his tattoo, located directly on his left pectoral muscle. “A menacing-looking scorpion, perfectly fitting of me and my motif,” Nabriales told AMAUROT magazine, “Though I’d always liked them, and spiders, since I was a brat.”  
The Majestic currently holds no other tattoos but stated that he has been considering getting another. Pressed for details, the man refused to give in, save for saying that the tattoo would “likely be placed on my lower back.”_

_What’s more painful, a tattoo, or a piercing? How about several piercings? Nabriales refused to do anything but go all-out, jumping right into the piercing scene once his tattoo had healed. He apparently had most of his piercings done in one session, despite complaints from the piercers. Quoted, “I have high pain tolerance and I didn’t want to waste any time.”  
From head to toe, Nabriales starts us off by showing his simple but fitting barbell tongue piercing. Moving lower, he has both nipples pierced horizontally with barbells. Even _lower _, he has his navel (or belly button) pierced, however, does not often wear the jewelry for it. At the time of writing, he was wearing a regular barbell just to show the team, and said most of his navel jewelry is very intricate. Which brings us to the last of The Majestic’s piercings and, perhaps, the most scandalous! Yes, that’s right, Nabriales treats his partners to a custom prince albert on his—_ ]

Bim slammed the magazine shut.

That’s enough of that! Just what was this magazine about anyway?! Was it fashion, or tattoos?! Maybe just _gossip_... It looked so professional, too... The woman fanned her face and shook her head furiously, trying not to imagine “The Majestic” and his assets. The guy looked like a total creep. Like a _rat!_ Or, no, maybe... a moose...  
She put the magazine back behind the first one, prepared to just stare out the window after having to read _that_. Yet a striking orange caught her eye, the _AMAUROT_ title emblazoned on the top of in an entirely different font. Like it was... an entirely different magazine, even. Bim tilted her head and reached for the magazine, fingers touching the pages and grasping to pull it from the—

“My lady Bim!”

The woman jumped with a gasp upon hearing a knock on the window, letting go of the magazine and hearing it tumble to the floor of the car. She snapped her head to look, seeing the chauffeur peering inside before opening the door.

“My lady, we have arrived.”

“Arrived... But arrived where...”  
Bim mumbled, scooting over and crawling out of the car, forgetting about the ridiculous magazines. As soon as her feet touched the ground and she looked up, she nearly fell back into the vehicle.

“A... spa and salon?!” Not just _any_ spa and salon, but THE spa and salon. Everyone who was anyone went here, to the point its location was undisclosed to the public. Yet here she was.  
She looked around to make sure she didn’t have it wrong and that they were actually headed for a different building. No... This was too good to be true!

“It is of little surprise you know this place. I do hope you enjoy your time here. Ah! Yes, right—“ The chauffeur stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone, holding it out to her. “Here you are, my lady.”

“Hm? This is—? I already have a phone, though.”

“Naturally! But this one is so that the sir may contact you directly, and you to him. He is an important man who cannot just give out his personal telephone number willy-nilly. Even still, as you are to be his partner, he wishes to... ‘keep in touch,’ I believe?”

“Uh, I see... Thank you?” Bim took the smooth phone from his hand, looking down at it. It had clearly never been used before but when she woke it, it seemed to be already set up. Interesting. “Hey, so just what is it that Emet—“

“Oh! Please hurry, my lady! Delay any longer and you shall be late for your appointment! I have stalled too much of your time, my sincerest apologies. Let me escort you inside!”

She blinked as she was cut off and looked back up at the man. He was hastily stuffing a pocket watch back into his suit, looking worried. Could he have seemed any more like a chauffeur from some movie...?!  
This time, he held out his elbow for her to loop her arm around. Bim hesitated before latching onto him and allowing the man to lead her into the spa-lon. If she thought it looked grand on the outside, by the Twelve, the _inside..._ She couldn’t help her jaw going slack and dropping. It was more like a ballroom than a spa and salon! But, sure enough, staff rushed over and babbled how she was almost late to arrive. They practically _ripped_ her off of the chauffeur’s arm, ignoring her yelp and leading her away.

“My lady Bim, when you are finished, I shall be awaiting you! Please take your time!”

Bim tried to look back at the chauffeur only to find him smiling warmly yet again and waving. Well... Guess she was on her own now. Maybe she could text Cream...? Ah, maybe Emet-Selch would want this phone to be business only... She’d have to ask.  
Either way, Cream was _totally_ wrong. No reaper of souls would treat her like this!

Now, if only she had the bong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/bippippi/status/1240765121858637829?s=20
> 
> _“A menacing-looking scorpion, perfectly fitting of me and my motif...”_


	3. Chapter 3

_”Phhheeeewwww...”_

Bim gave a long, relieved sigh as she sank deep into the bath. She was still for a time, simply absorbing the moment before cupping her hands and lifting up the smooth liquid she bathed in. Some sort of special coconut milk. Really... A bath of coconut milk! The temptation to drink was very much there. Though these coconut baths were not oft tainted by soap, the staff obliged her pleading for it to be a terribly bubbly bubble bath. She giggled quietly, spilling the milk through her fingers and grabbing some bubbles. The woman blew onto the foam in her hands and watched as the bubbles began to fly. With that, she leaned back fully, readjusting the compress on top of her head. She lay her head back, hanging just off the side, and blinked when she saw an upside-down person enter.

“Your facial, miss. Please do not move; you are fine just as you are there.”

Bim hummed and rest her arms along the tub’s edges, watching the other woman mix a mysterious poultice before moving over and sitting on her knees. She brushed her palm over Bim’s eyes and the woman closed them obediently, flinching the moment the mix touched her forehead. It was cold! Such a contrast to the bath...  
Yet she only let out another relaxed sigh, tension leaving her body as the woman painted her face. It smelled lovely, just like all the other things here. With the sweet scent of the bath and bubbles mixing with the herbs of the facial, Bim found her mind drifting away to recall what happened prior. . .

The moment they had her trapped, she was stripped as fast as a cartoon character and thrown into a small bikini. Pushed onto the _softest_ futon she’d ever have the pleasure of feeling, then rubbed down thickly with oil. She had chuckled nervously then, having only ever been treated to a mani-pedi back home, and asked what they would be doing. Instead of answering, the smell of flowers wafted over her entire being and she was swept up as if she were a little creature living inside a bouquet... before a hard _chop_ on her back made her scream murder. The scream tapered into a moan as she realized just how fucking _good_ it felt immediately after the brief pain. A wonderful massage, especially when they brought out the hot stones...

After that came the best part. She wouldn’t have hesitated had she known earlier that _that_ had been waiting for her. A genuine _mud bath._ Mud? In a bath? _Mud you actually bathed in?!_ A dream come true. Bim had jumped into the pool before the staff even told her what it was. Well, she couldn’t help it... She’d see mud and just couldn’t ever leave it alone. The woman smiles now, thinking about how she nearly drowned herself in all the mud. And the staff let her roll around for _so. Long._ It was always people yelling at her to “stop” or “get out.” For them to simply watch pleasantly as she slicked her hair back with mud...? She never wanted it to end...!

But it did, and with that came hosing the mud off. Sad, but something she was plenty used to. What she _wasn’t_ used to was the _high powered swan-neck jet_ that they almost broke her spine with. It was supposed to be another form of massage but she felt like she was being dunked and asked where the money was! If you’d looked up the definition of “drowned rat,” a picture of her after the jet washing the mud off would have been shown. Thank the Twelve that didn’t last very long...

After that, it was so many little things. She watched as tiny fish curiously nibbled at her feet, which almost made her fall in with them due to how they tickled. A pedicure to finish the fish’s job off, followed by a manicure. She wanted to die from embarrassment at how calloused her hands were. Feet, sure, but her hands? She was a hard worker and it showed! Nonetheless, they soaked and scrubbed and eventually gave her a pair of hands she could use for modeling. Bim had particularly enjoyed pulling her arms back and seeing the myriad of colors her fingernails were now painted, alongside the smooth filing that tamed her claws while still retaining the base idea.

And— _Oohh, gods,_ after that... The _ear cleaning._ Even with everything they’d done til then combined, it didn’t compare to how good that shit felt. Bim tried to keep her ears as clean as possible, but it was a little hard by herself. When the two girls double teamed her fuzzy ears, she _moaned._ Like, _sex_ moan it felt so good. She was a puddle by the time they finished, ears thoroughly cleaned and massaged while also treated to some cleansing oil that wouldn’t dry them out. The ear cleaning alone made her feel like an entirely new woman...

These people, this spa-lon... They were no joke— and this was just part one!

Bim sunk deeper into the bubbles, feeling she could just melt while she already thought back on everything. A pleased puppy’s smile on her face and only her head poking out from the coconut milk. This... was heaven. She could stay here a~ll day and a~ll night... You know... maybe she’d do just that. Bim could feel herself dozing off, eyes having been closed for some time now and the milk still pleasantly warm. _Aah..._ To think about everything else they did to her, and then, naptime. . .

♫¨*•.¸¸♪

“Mm... Hmm?”

A sweet little jingle made her ears twitch. She remained still until another tune echoed. Bim sat up with a small gasp, then hurriedly caught the cucumber slices she’d made fall off her eyes. She was snapped back to reality and looked around before setting the cucumbers on the tub’s edge. But she quickly swiped one back up, stuffing it between her teeth and swimming to the other end of the bath. The phone from Emet-Selch sat on a small towel and she watched the screen blink to darkness as the notification’s timer stopped. The woman gently pulled the towel out from under the phone and dried her hands. Then, she picked up the phone and went back to her previous spot, clicking the phone on. Two text messages awaited. Bim opened them.

「 Good afternoon, my dearest Bim.

「 Enjoying the spa? I would hope so. I spared no expense so that you would be ready for tonight; your first job.

She tilted her head at the unknown sender. Well, it couldn’t be anyone other than Emet-Selch, right? A grin curled the corners of her lips and she hurriedly responded.

tonight? what’s tonight?? 」

whoops sorry, the spa’s great! i love it here!! thank you so much ∪＾ェ＾∪ 」

Bim leaned back again, staring at the screen as if it would make him reply faster. All this work to make her relax and yet just a _text_ from Emet-Selch wound her up! Heart pumping, she felt giddy and just couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.  
The woman glanced to the tub’s edge and grabbed the other cucumber. She quietly nibbled on it and admired her nails as she did so. Then, the familiar tone...! Bim looked up to watch his message appear, followed by a sign that he was typing more.

「 Tonight we shall be attending a dinner party of sorts. A simple meet-up between colleagues.

「 Full glad am I to hear it. See you soon.

wait emet 」

i mean emet-selch 」

wat is it that u even do?? who are u! 」

that nice chauffeur, he said you were someone important 」

Sending the texts, her cheeks grew bright red with further embarrassment. He typed as he talked; she could even hear each word read by his suave voice. Yet here she was, acting as if she was texting Cream... Bim fidgeted in the bubbles. He wasn’t replying. She set the phone down. Did she say something wrong...? No, no, calm down. It’d only been a minute or two.  
...But the seconds alone made her heart beat a million times faster. The woman looked around for something to express onto. Near the middle of the tub’s edge was a small can of various little orbs, barely bigger than a small bouncy ball.

Candy...

She reached over and quietly raised the metal lid, setting it next to the can and then digging for the right one. What color should she have...? Blue? Green? Red always tasted the best, but... No, what color was she _feeling..._? Bim pulled out a little pink one. They looked like lollipops without sticks except they were much shinier! Rich-person candy... This would taste _awesome._

She popped it into her mouth without much thought. Then, she bit down.  
It exploded its juicy contents into her mouth like a certain poor man’s candy, only this one tasted...

_“EUH—“_

Bim spat it out as quickly as she’d eaten it. She wiped her tongue, coughing and spitting before finally just scooping up some milk and pouring it into her mouth like an animal.

♫¨*•.¸¸♪

The woman immediately gagged on the coconut milk upon hearing the alert’s jingle, announcing Emet-Selch had replied. She spat it out, too, coughing more and waving her hands to try and grab her phone. She whacked the can, spilling its colorful contents all over the floor while she finally got hold of the accursed device. Bim coughed a few more times before sinking into the milk, raising the phone up high so it wouldn’t get wet. Ugh... the fuck...

Rich people were _wack..._ That candy tasted like sh—

「 Nonsense. I am a man of no importance.

「 However, what _is_ important is that you relax... and enjoy yourself.

「 We shall speak more soon enough. I look forward to seeing you tonight.

Bim instantly forgot all about the candy’s awful taste. He... looked forward to seeing her? Like, for real? Really?  
But then it hit her— He brushed off her question! She couldn’t make him tell her, and it wasn’t like she didn’t trust him, no...! Rather... To do all _this..._ Just who was “Emet-Selch”?

tell me! 」

emet-selch!! 」

hey!! 」

... ＵＴｪＴＵ 」

She felt like coyly threatening him, but sarcasm was difficult to detect over text... Plus, what if she actually made him mad? Would he... cancel their contract?

...

Oh, gods— _What if she made him mad just now—?!_

nevermind it!!! see you tonight!! 」

...Good save.  
See? She was smart!

_Slam!_

“Miss Bim, what’s ha _AA—_ ”

Bim’s head snapped around as the door opened with a bang, the staff girls hurrying in, presumably from hearing her knock the can. But the first one in stepped on a piece of “candy,” squishing it and immediately slipping. She landed backward with a shout, then a groan and a mildly annoyed glare as she sat up. Bim stood frozen in the tub, body half concealed, phone in one hand and looking panicked while her face mask was ruined. The women wanted an explanation and Bim quickly gave them one.

“Uh... mm... B-...” She gave an awkward shrug of her shoulders, and a lopsided smile. “Bug...?”

—

“Hey, _hey—!_ Ugh!”

Bim grunted as she was pushed into a chair, towel wrapped around her haphazardly.

“I said I was sorry! I’m sorry! _OW—“_

She tilted her head and winced as one of the girls roughly pulled a comb through her damp hair. Well, it wasn’t the girl’s fault if she had knots... Her hair was a natural mess. But she _could_ be a little gentler... She reiterated her previous statement with a small pout, folding her arms before sighing over Emet-Selch’s lack of response. Bim reached over to set the phone down only to be yanked back and given a punishment of aggressive combing. A myriad of “ow” flowed from her lips before the woman was finally done, moving onto the next step and thankfully acting a bit gentler. She doused her hands in yet another oil, but barely touched Bim’s hair; only just enough for it to absorb the sweet-smelling oil and not get fully wet again. She then combed it through her locks with great focus despite Bim’s squirming. The woman soon slicked Bim’s hair back to fully reveal her face, which she blinked at in the mirror. But before she could take a good look, both girls had surrounded her again, armed with makeup brushes and utensils.

Uh-oh.

Bim tried her very best to stay still for them and listen to commands, but it was so _hard_ to not wiggle... It was amazing they managed to work on her face with such precision and few mess-ups, but, they _were_ professionals. Even the makeup felt high-class; Bim could think they hadn’t applied anything despite how much they seemingly caked on. Was she supposed to be a pretty woman or a clown?  
Bim flinched as they gently painted her lips, the brush soft and going over with pure ease as if her lips were baby-smooth and she’d been using the brush for ages. It was oddly relaxing just like everything else here. The woman soon found it within herself to stop wriggling and fully relax again due to the soft brushes and delicate hand these women treated her with. Her fingers curled against the chair’s arms.

Would she be supermodel pretty? Pretty enough for Emet-Selch’s party?

“Alright, your makeup is done. Careful now.”

Bim opened her eyes and was yet again stopped from looking at herself, being pulled out of the chair by her wrists and given a quick blow dry to her hair. With how bad it felt on her head right now, she assumed they would be coming back to fix it later...  
The woman was tugged to a new room entirely— A beautiful boudoir, and she was immediately excited. Clothes, right? This had to be clothes. It couldn’t be anything else _but_ clothes. Oh, man, what would they have? Probably everything she ever dreamed of. Oh!! Would she get to pick what she wore?!

“Mister Emet-Selch’s already chosen your attire and accessories for the evening... Please, step this way.”

...What?

 _He_ picked out her clothes? But, like, why? She wasn’t _so_ low-class that she couldn’t put together a nice outfit... Especially when she had such good material. Bim was disappointed but she supposed it was just another part of their little contract. She hoped she would get to pick next time. If... there _was_ a next time.  
Bim quietly stood in front of a fullbody mirror with her back to it, glancing at a small movable rack with her night’s outfit hanging from it. She could tell, even from here with it like this, it was stunning. Would she be able to match it, was the question. The woman reached for the dress only to have her hand gently slapped by one of the attendants, who silently chastised her. She couldn’t even _dress_ herself?! Come on...!  
... _Bu~t_ , she supposed it made sense. She wasn’t used to fancy dresses or accessories. All sorts of things could (possibly) happen due to her carelessness and ignorance. Last thing she wanted to do was rip apart the dress picked out by Emet-Selch himself for her to wear. Even still... Majorly embarrassing, being a grown-ass woman. She held out her arms and asserted dominance, letting the other women take hold and begin to dress her. From the demure smallclothes to the dress itself, they attached every bit and bob needed for her look. It all felt surprisingly comfortable and she hoped that feeling would last the night. At least she was _very_ familiar with heels, but she doubted she could run with these fragile babies.

“Can I look now?” She couldn’t help her slight whine.

“Go ahead, you’re all set now.”

Bim turned slowly, suddenly hesitant to see herself. She grabbed hold of the dress’ skirt and peeked into the mirror, letting out a gasp upon seeing herself.

“Shit... It’s such a cheap line to say, but... Is that really _me...?_ Wow...”

She could clean up, she knew that fact... But _damn_. She could _clean. Up._

A dress red as blood but sparkling like rubies, contrasting dramatically against her pale skin, with decorations of golden lining and sequins. Like a shower of pure gold, dripping, painting... The sleeves were long and hung off her shoulders yet hugged so snugly like they were the opposite. Speaking of hug, _man_ , could her curves kill right now. Despite her breast size, she wasn’t showing all that much cleavage with this dress’ design. Instead, it wrapped around her like a proper coat of blood to emphasize all she had to offer physically. It was all tied together by the little extras; a velvet choker of similar color around her neck and ruby studs in her ears. Her fluffy ears made looking good in earrings actually quite hard, in her opinion, so this... This was impressive.

All in all... Damn...  
She was fuckin’ _sexy._

Bim turned back around only to be handed a small, red clutch purse. She blinked before, indeed, clutching it tightly. Escorted back out to the hair care chair, she sat back down, trying to be as careful of her new look as possible. The attendants went back to dancing around her, finally finishing up her hair and letting it fluff back out, but in a much smoother and silkier way. It all seemed a bit excessive, especially when they added a small amount of faint glitter into her layers, but she had no room to really say. The women stepped back and oiled her hair a second time for good measure; to “make sure it stayed looking this shiny and silky no matter how late the party got.”  
With that, they left her alone in the chair to dry the hair oil and fully absorb her appearance on her own time. She waited for some time, then scooted to the edge of the chair and leaned forward. Bim reached her hand out to the mirror and touched where her cheek would be, whispering more soft astonishment. She then pulled back and let her other hand ghost over the first before pinching tightly.

Nope. Still not a dream.

One more lean back, this time being hit by pure disbelief before sighing roughly and gently slapping her cheeks. She could honestly stare at herself all night but that wasn’t an option. Time to find those girls...  
Bim stood from the chair and walked in the direction she last saw them, her heels clicking rhythmically against the tile. Until they hit carpet, that is. She recognized it as the lobby carpet, which was convenient, as she could just meet back with the chauffeur if the girls had nothing else they needed to do with her.

“...-ou believe it?”

Hm? She paused.

“I mean, body oil beads? As _candy?_ Just how much of a bimbo is she?”

“Dumb blonde level. Oh, no, no—! Worse.”

“But she’s not blonde, stupid. No, she’s more like... Ha! A dumb _bitch!”_

“True to her appearance!”

_What?_

The attendants laughed loudly.

“I have to say, though... They were really soft.”

“What, her ears? Maybe... but what about the _shit_ we pulled out of them?”

“You’re right... Ugh, gross... Less a dog and more like a _pig._ Oh, Emet-Selch, I shall never understand you...”

“I can see the appeal.”

“Huh?”

“He’s smart enough already, but having a bimbo ditz like _her_ standing next to him? He’s going to look as smart as a founding father of some unheard of nation!”

“Shit, you’re right... That just proves how smart he is already, yeah...”

The one gave a thoughtful hum before the other had another fit of giggles.

“How long, huh?”

“Oh, _bet._ Three hours.”

A whistle.

“You give her too much credit. Hour and a half. Two if she actually tries to use that stray dog brain.”

More laughter from the women and Bim tuned out of their conversation. Her body wanted to cry; _told_ her to cry. But she couldn’t ruin this makeup. No, she couldn’t.  
Bim slammed her fist against the wall hard enough to cause a tiny crack, and obviously startle the attendants. Before they could react, she slowly stepped around the corner and toward the two. They remained quiet as she waltzed up, however, once she was close enough one of the girls activated her former attitude.

“Oh, miss Bim! How—“

“You girls have been positively exquisite to me.”

“What...?”

Bim raised her head with a smile, moving closer and tightening her grip on the clutch bag.

“This bourgeois place like a nirvana... and in it two _cloyingly_ elan attendants. I can’t _wait_ to tell Emet-Selch a~ll about you lovely girls— Considering that I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of overhearing your little tete-a-tete... I’ve complete carte blanche now. So, you see... I am not as nouveau-riche as you may think I am. Mm, or was it that you two had thought I was... ‘unintelligent’? Huh! Gods... Out of all the people in the world to be hired, it’s a pair of ubiquitous sycophants...”

She’s cold now, staring the girls down with them rightfully cowering. One opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Bim is close enough to touch her and instead simply whispers,

“If you’re still confused, allow me to stop with my euphemisms about your faux pas...  
I’m gonna make damn sure Emet-Selch knows he’s got two _rat snakes_ loose in this little spa-lon, and these ones are oddly venomous. Though I can always just... chase them down for him! I’m told I’m quite good at _hunting_. Just a dog thing, you know? Bloodhound and all that...  
Or perhaps, in your terms, _‘dumb bitch.’”_

Bim slams her hand again, this time on the lobby desk and trapping the attendant girl between it and her. She jumps with fright.

_”Five. Stars.”_

Bim hisses, pushing off the desk and quickly exiting the lobby as she hears the girl behind her fall to her knees. Whatever. The woman pushes the doors open and hurries down the steps, calling to her ride,  
“Hey! Mister chauffeur. How much time we got before the party?”

The man looks up in surprise at the sight of her before smiling and taking off his hat. He places it against his chest and lightly bows.

“Why, my lady Him, you look positively radiant. Ah— Yes, time...” He fumbles in his pockets again and pulls out the gilded watch. “Approximately an hour, my lady. Why do you inquire?”

“My flat, now. After that, we go.” Bim is already pulling the car door open and getting in. She pools her dress inside before yanking the door shut with a hard _slam,_ the chauffeur hurrying to get in himself to fulfill her order. The woman pulls the lighter attached to her keychain from the clutch bag and flicks it on, momentarily staring at the flame. She just needed _one._

“Let’s get this fucking party started...”


	4. Chapter 4

A single heel stepping from the car, planting firmly onto the carpet. Bim exited with her shoulders raised and her head high.

...Literally.

Just a bit. Enough to give her nerves of steel. She inhaled the crisp night air with a confident grin before looking to her chauffeur, who proffered his hand once again. She took it and he began to escort her to the building. Bim leaned slightly and whispered.

“No Emet-Selch?”

“Though you are to be partners, he wishes to meet with you once inside. As a sort of ‘surprise,’ rather than arriving with you.”

“Uh-huh.” She pursed her lips. “I see...”

“He should already be within the dining room. I will point you in its direction.”

“You can’t bring me there?”

“Heavens, no! A mere chauffeur bringing in a lady such as yourself, to a party he wasn’t invited to? No, no, no...”

She put her hands on her hips with a small huff. “But you’re _my_ chauffeur. I give you a free pass!”

“I still cannot, my lady— You must understand. My deepest apologies. Even more as this is where we part for the night.”

“Huh? Uh... You aren’t going to take me home?”

“Sometime in the morning or after then. The sir has taken liberty of renting a room for you two to stay.”

“A WHAT?!” Bim clapped her hand over her mouth and quickly composed herself. “I-I... We’ll be staying together for the _entire night...?_ ”

Were they going to share a bed?!

Wait. Why was she freaking out? She wasn’t some demure little schoolgirl. She’d slept with plenty of guys. Uh, not like that, either. Well, maybe a little like that. Bim shook her head.

“I don’t have anything on me...”

“Whatever you need, I am sure he shall provide. He may be a confusing individual at times, but let no one say he does not care! Ah— Here, my lady. This is where we must separate. The dining hall should be just down that way.”

The chauffeur motioned and she glanced in the shown direction. Bim then looked back at her chauffeur, frowning. She hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she ever saw him... Forget being her chauffeur, the guy just seemed like one of those adorably jolly old English fellows. She liked him! But, she sighed and gave him a small curtsey.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, promise!”

He beamed and tipped his hat to her again. With that, Bim turned and moved down the hall. She turned the corner swiftly; she wanted to make it before her smoky self-assurance wore off. Luckily, it didn’t take long to find this dining room. A pair of glass doors wide open and chattering coming from inside, laughter and the clinking of glasses. Bim peeked in, sharply inhaling.

That’s a lot of people. Like, probably important people.

Not to mention the dining hall was positively _lavish._ Different from movie depictions, naturally, but still just as impactful. She smoothed out her dress and strode in, clutching her bag. A smooth-sounding cello hummed amongst the voices, soon joined by a trumpet and bass. Jazz? Interesting...  
Bim tried not to stare too much at anything or anyone. Some had already noticed her and were looking her way. No, she had to find _only_ Emet-Selch. Which she soon did, in luck, finding the man conversing with two other men. If this place looked lavish, then he was the cherry on top.  
A long, black overcoat tuxedo with a red sash around his neck. It hung simply, held back by his popped collar with golden lining. The whole thing was lined with gold, really, his wrists covered in a cuff before leading to pure white gloves. For a moment he turned around, giving her a brief second to see an emblem nestled in the middle and above his shoulder blades. His spine beheld a dotted line of gold, diamond suite-shaped, that simply went on before finally stopping at the split in the tails of his coat. No matter how much she dressed up, changed her face with makeup... She would never be able to match just how _right_ Emet-Selch looked here. He was perfect.

She couldn’t let that stop her. She couldn’t also just stand around and stare at him as if in a daze. Emet-Selch bid farewell to the men he was talking to and turned toward the table behind him, picking up a glass of wine and indulging.

“...So, Emet-Selch. I think a dog can pull off peacock feathers quite well... don’t you?”

The man turned back around at the coy tone, glass removed from his lips and gold eyes examining the woman before him. She stared back with confidence and drew closer so as to stand beside him. He smirked with a low hum.

“Dare I say, like that, you may even begin to fly.” Another swig from his glass before setting it down again and looking back at her. “I _did_ tell you I was a ‘firm believer.’”

Bim’s head fell slightly, a faint pink on her cheeks. Even with such a confident approach from her did he still claim the upper hand with vague words but as gently he would a dance partner in a tango. She could listen to his voice forever, be it him praising her... or berating her.  
She glanced at the wine in his glass, then at the bottle. His attention like a hawk, he took the bottle and offered to pour for her. Bim shook her head quickly, raising a hand.

“No, no— Not yet, at least... I don’t want to accidentally get tipsy or anything when I’ve just arrived...” Says the woman who downed a few drags of the blunt before coming here. He nods once and sets the bottle back down, then motions to some food. Bim follows his gesture and winces as she realizes she hadn’t eaten anything proper all day. She examines a small tag in the middle of the tray; “hors d'oeuvres.” Stare.

_I’m not even gonna try saying that._

“Hors d'oeuvres, my dear. Oar, and replace the first ‘s’ in ‘serves’ with a ‘d’. _Hors... d'oeuvres.”_

She glanced back at him, seeing the terrible smirk on his face as he leans over her with hands behind his back. She blushes again now, darker. _Hors..._

“...derr... vss. Oar— What the fuck...”

“French. Allow me to take the lead for this night, hm?”

Ugh! How embarrassing... After she just went and beat those two girls up with her awesome vocabulary. As if she’d know French! French beyond ‘bonjour’ and ‘oui’, that is. Puffing her cheeks out, she grabbed a loaded cracker and stuffed it in her mouth. She braced herself considering the last incident, although she was certain this was genuinely edible, and was pleasantly surprised.

“Mm...!”

“Your compliments to the chef?”

“Absolutely!” She reached for another and Emet-Selch snatched up her wrist. The glare was faint but she could still feel it as she looked at him, pulling away when he shook his head.

“Do not gorge yourself, especially on _one_ plate meant for everyone. You’re not an animal.

Ouch. Emet-Selch quickly remedied, “If you are still hungry after the party, we can go somewhere. For now, just listen to me.”

A tilt of his head, the unreadable smile reappearing. “Remember? _Listen..._ Walk with me, my dear.”

Bim nodded and Emet-Selch loosened his grip, letting her wrist fall through before tightening again on her hand. He lightly tugged her away from the table and she followed. They wandered away from the table, Emet-Selch slowly dropping his hand and letting go fully now. It remained close to his and Bim’s side, as if ready to snatch her up again. She simply stayed quiet, ears and head moving up to listen as the jazz band’s trumpet kicked in. The woman looked around with awe once again, feeling as though time had slowed. The other partygoers were dragging along, the lights getting brighter and the jazz louder, but neither painful. Simply overtaking her, absorbing her into the moment and the place and time she was currently in. A quiet yelp as she’s snapped from the sensations by Emet-Selch wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She’s immediately red in the face again and opens her mouth to question him, but he cuts her off,

“Emissary.”

“...Hmm. Emet-Selch. Who is this?”

Bim looks at the person in front of them. A mask hides the upper part of his face, overshadowed by silvery locks. His tuxedo is a stark contrast against everyone else’s; pure white while others were a myriad of darkness. She once again opened her mouth to speak and was, once again, cut off by Emet-Selch. This time with a small squeeze to her waist.

“This would be my girlfriend, Bim. She is accompanying me tonight. Glad to see you shall be the first to meet her.”

The “Emissary” doesn’t seem so glad in return, despite being hidden by a mask. She can feel his eyes running up and down her body, scanning every inch of her being even as far down as to her soul. She tries not to shift under such a hard gaze and instead nods her head to the mysterious man. Bim then curtsies as best she can.

“It is a pleasure... and honor... to meet you.” Gods, she hoped that was polite and ass-kissy enough. Though she had the feeling it wasn’t and never would be.  
He ignored her greeting for a moment, looking back at Emet-Selch.

“You. A girlfriend.” They were both questions, but said flatly like statements. A dry smirk slowly curled his lips. “I have my doubts, _Emet-Selch._ ”

“Then cast them away, for she and I are together, lest you like it or not.” Emet-Selch sighed with disgust and a shrug of his shoulders. “By our Lord, Elidibus... Are you going to make me kiss her, here in public, just to prove it and assuage this demeanor of yours?”

The man scowled and clicked his tongue.

“As if I would want to see that. Save it for when your door is closed, weaver of webs.”

Tutting. “Ah, you know web-weaving is not _my_ talent. What an insult to our little N—“

Elidibus scoffed, stopping him, then halfheartedly offering his hand to Bim. She glanced at Emet-Selch before taking it and partaking in a gentle but awkward handshake. He stared into her eyes and her into shadowed sockets.

“Elidibus, known as ‘The Emissary.’” A lopsided smile that actually seemed genuine. “A pillar of neutrality, it should be obvious what I do.”

“Umm... I repeat my earlier statement. I am Bim, known as... uh, ‘Bim.’”  
Oh, fuck, why’d she say that? It was stupid. That was so stupid. He was probably narrowing his eyes at her non-rich-bitch attitude. She yanked her hand back like he was going to cut it off. Then, an awkward smile at him.

“Hm. Yes, well. I am actually on my way to leave, but I had wanted to congratulate you on your last success. Good work.”

He was given another shrug with a smarmy smirk. “I try.”

“I suppose... congratulations on finding a woman. I shall see you in a week or two, Emet-Selch, farewell.”

The man nodded and Elidibus turned to melt back into the crowd, disappearing in a blink of Bim’s eyes. What a weird one.

“He’s usually much friendlier, my dear, do not fret. Times have been a bit difficult as of late. We’re all at least a little stressed.”

“I can understand that...”

She paused, looking at Emet-Selch in hesitation. His eyes twinkled and he chuckled softly.

“Many questions as it were and now such a mysterious individual has added however many more to the pile. Your questions I will answer later; after the party.” That made her perk up, even if he _did_ just read her like a book.

“Alright! Thanks.” Pause. “...You can let go now.”

“Do you dislike it?”

“Uh—“

“Others are coming, so allow me to embrace you a bit longer.”

Another blush. How could she say no? To that voice, and of course because of the contract... She wiggled a bit and he adjusted his hand, then she looked up to welcome the next pair that wanted to meet with Emet-Selch. The two men hurried over, one tall and one a bit round. The round one had a wide grin, grabbing Bim’s hand and shaking it.

“We heard it all from your conversation with Master Elidibus! You decided to take their advice, eh?”

“You have finally found someone to settle down with.”

Emet-Selch’s mood turned sour and he cast his eyes away, mumbling _something_ of confirmation. The tall man looked at Bim.

“Tell us about yourself. Are you a model, perhaps? You have just _the_ loveliest eyes... I would be honored if you took my business card.”

“Please— Listen to this guy... You are obviously a singer, yes? An opera singer! No one can look as stunning as you do and not be an opera singer. Don’t take his card, take mine.”

They both held out their cards and Bim shrank back.

“My agency would be perfect for you—“

“—but mine even better than *perfect.”*

“I— I, uh—“ Bim looked between the two and their business cards. What should she do?! She couldn’t say she just did nothing! Absolutely could NOT say what she _really_ did! How—

*“That is enough!*” Emet-Selch pulls her closer with an angry huff, then waves them off. “Pesky flies, I bring just the slightest amount of honey and you swarm! Leeches, the lot of you. Shoo!”

A few turn to look toward them from his annoyed tone but he pays no mind, instead, rolling his eyes at the men.

“She is beyond your league and your cards are worthless to the both of us. Now _go,_ and I will not repeat myself a third time.”

Emet-Selch raises his hand and snaps his fingers, making the men flinch. A streak of red, like a flower, shot like a spark, curling around his arm before dissipating. He glared at them and they stepped back to hurry away as fast as they’d came. Bim’s heart nearly stopped. Definitely, absolutely was this world not for her. On the other hand, Emet-Selch just saved her _again..._ He probably would have helped her at the spa, too, had he also overheard those attendants... Shit, she was so embarrassed! Oh, no... She felt tears welling up. Bim bit her tongue and held them back as Emet-Selch let go of her and took her hand.

“Come. We are retiring for the night.”

“W-... What? But we— I—“

“Mm, hush. Yes, you’d only arrived some time ago and yes, I wanted to speak with more attendees, but I cannot put too much stress on my darling _girlfriend_ , now, can I?” He raised her hand up to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it. “What I had wanted to come of this party shall still happen... Gossip of our relationship will spread quickly.”

“Oh...” She flushed again as it finally hit her that she was his “girlfriend.” She’d assumed that is what he’d meant from the very beginning, but to say it... Wow. Bim was too wrapped up when he said it to Elidibus. Gently calling her it now, just the two of them...

Emet-Selch pulled her hand and led her through the crowd of people. She simply let him; he was the boss, after all. He’d really just tugged her around this whole party, huh? At least... he was being so kind to her...

Emet-Selch... really was a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/NipuniDraws/status/1195821250305765383?s=20
> 
>  _She would never be able to match just how_ right _Emet-Selch looked here. He was perfect._


	5. Chapter 5

The door shut behind them, and locked.

Bim sighed in relief, visibly deflating now that they were well and truly alone. Emet-Selch couldn’t help his chuckle at her as he moved to turn off the main light and instead turn on smaller ones, creating a gentle dimness while still keeping visibility. She, on the other hand, quickly began to undress and started by kicking off her heels. Then, she tossed her clutch onto the coffee table as she walked by, but quickly stopped.

“Hey! My stuff...!”

She hurried over to a small pile of folded clothes. It was what she was wearing prior, including the fuzzy coat. She hugged it happily. Emet-Selch nodded.

“I couldn’t very well have them just get rid of your clothes, even if I had some here for you. I do not quite know what you like so I hope they suit your fancy.”

He motioned to a dresser that Bim just as quickly walked to, opening a drawer and digging through. She blinked. He didn’t fill the entire dresser, but there had to be at least three changes of clothes in here, as well as some meant for lounging about. Geez, they were only staying the night...! But... She may as well...  
The woman pulled out the comfortable clothes and grinned as her hands sunk into the fluff. For not knowing what she liked, he had some good guessing skills! She turned back around to find him unlocking the door, and she tilted her head.

“Ah, I will only be away a short while. Feel free to do as you please until I return. The bathroom is there.” Nod toward it. He then opened the door, but paused, turning back to her. “Here.”

Bim set the clothes down as he walked over while digging in his coat. He pulled out something small, handing it to her. She raised her hand and looked. Bim almost collapsed.

“Th-This is—?! This— What?! I—!”

“It is only a blunt, dear.”

 _”Only_ a blunt?! Th— It— Isn’t this illegal?!” She shoved it back into his hands, eyes wide. Emet-Selch sighed and smirked, shaking his head like she’d asked something silly.

“Darling, of course it is, but I own the fucking police so no one will be stupid enough as to say anything. You being one, I’m sure. Now, would you like it or not?”

—

It’s peaceful, two sweethearts napping. All until Cream pushes against her lover and shoots up in bed with a horrific gasp. She’s sweating, eyes wide.

“My ‘I was right’ senses... They’re tingling... Bi—“

She yelps as the man whose sleep she disturbed pulls her back down, locking her in his embrace. He grins at her.

“Back to sleep, my beast, or must we fight ourselves to exhaustion yet again?”

Cream’s silent for a few seconds before her lips curl and she purrs, putting a hand on his chest. She quirks a brow with confidence.

“Hmm... No. I’m not tired, so come make me.”

He growls and pounces, attacking her neck and making her yowl.

Bim would be fine.

—

He’s holding it out once again. She looks between it and his face, then swipes it with a huff.

“‘Own the fucking police’, as if... but I still won’t be telling...”

Emet-Selch hummed with a nod and gave a single pat to her head. She fell lax, almost dropping the blunt and sighing happily. Another chuckle and he turned away from her. “Do not be afraid to sleep first if you grow tired before I am back. Though I should not take all _that_ long.”

Bim nodded and watched him move back to the door. She then gasped and quickly called out again.

“W-Wait! How do you even have this? Are— Do you...?”

 _”Me?_ Hah, no. Now, any other questions or will you allow me to arrive on time?”

“Oh... Sorry...!” She blushed and shook her head, making him smile one last time before exiting. He shut the door with a small slam, and then she was alone. Bim looked back down at the blunt in her hands.

...

Wait. If he didn’t smoke, then... Why would he even have this? Offer it to her? The cogs in her head turned as she picked up her lighter. Handsome guy, lots of money...

Was he a dealer?!

No, no, wait, no. Emet-Selch would more than likely smoke if he was a dealer. He also wouldn’t “own the police”. Not that she believed he owned them, anyway... Argh! Whatever. Puff now, think later. Yet it still stuck out in her mind that... no matter what, he got a blunt just for her...  
Bim couldn’t help giggling like a little girl with a crush as she lit up, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Incredible... This was amazing... Cream would be jealous if she could taste this. The woman walked out to the balcony so she wouldn’t smoke up the room, for Emet-Selch and the hotel’s sake. She leaned against the railing, resting her cheek against her hand and staring out. City lights as she’d always known them, but from such a different height and viewpoint. She’d actually never really liked the lights for blocking her view of the stars, but... This was quite serene. Beautiful. Maybe...

She took another drag before pinching herself again. Nope... Still not a dream...

A small sigh. Man... She’d really gotten herself into something, huh? Bim hadn’t thought much of it at first, but... To actually experience it now... Gods. Whatever she’d previously told herself, she highly overestimated her abilities and underestimated the situation.  
...No! She couldn’t get down like this... She was smart and talented and had things she could bring to the table. Even if she was just supposed to look pretty next to Emet-Selch! Damn... She could have told those weird card-guys that she played violin! But... They acted as if she was already some high-end player of the game and their world, whose name they just hadn’t heard of yet... Could she really keep this up? How long...? ...How long was their deal for, anyway?  
It hit her that she didn’t ask or really look at the contract’s details... Did she even look at it at all beyond signing her name? No, no, _again_ , she couldn’t get herself down. Everything would be fine. She would be fine. Especially since Emet-Selch was so... Gods, _kind._ A gentleman through and through, seeming to know her better than herself. He even got her some puff... Bim slapped her cheek with her free hand. While she couldn’t get herself down, she also couldn’t get wrapped up in that man! He was far out of her league no matter who he was or what he did and all of this was _just_ for show.

Oh, Emet-Selch... Just what kind of man...? She wanted to ask, but...

Bim sighed angrily and finished, shaking her head. Shower. She needed a shower... That would help her relax. It always did when just the blunt itself didn’t. Not to mention she felt she needed one, even if she’d spent almost the entire day in baths and showers. The woman went back into the room and reached behind herself. Let’s see... They zipped her up, right...? Ah, there.  
She took hold of the zipper and pulled it down, sighing again but this time with the satisfaction of being free from her dress. It was truly beautiful but she needed _out_ and to _relax._ Peeling it off of her body, she stepped out of it before pulling it up quickly and zipping it back up. This had to cost a bunch-million dollars or something, and she literally couldn’t afford messing this dress up before she could return it. The woman looked around the room and searched for a closet, chirping when she found it and hanging up the dress. Bim then stripped herself entirely, quietly folding her underwear and tucking them in the drawer Emet-Selch had pointed her to. Remove earrings, the choker... She was ready.

The bathroom was like a mini-spa, taking her breath away like everything else had. It was amazing she had breath left. She tried not to get distracted by grandeur again, instead stepping into the shower and shutting the clear-glass door. Glass, huh... Fancy, but not really practical. Good thing she was alone.  
Bim started up the water and couldn’t help sighing in more relief. Rich people really had the life; it was practically already the perfect warmth! Fast water...! She leaned her head back, letting it soak her body and groaning quietly. Yup, she definitely needed this... Awesome. She opened her eyes after a brief rub and looked around for soap.

“Hmm... Don’t mind me...”

She picked up a small bottle and opened it, sniffing. Brown sugar... Wow... It smelled wonderful. Maybe she could steal this. Hotels always offered free shit, didn’t they? Fancy hotels were the same, right? Well, it didn’t matter right now...

—

Bim flopped onto the bed with yet another contented sigh. She smiled and sat up, grabbing the towel around her neck and rubbing her hair. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the nightstand. Something was sticking out of the small cubby. Naturally curious, she reached over and slightly pulled it out. Oh...! It was the same magazine she saw in the car! Same brand, at least, but she recognized the colors as the one she’d not managed to read before they arrived at the spa. She pulled it out and eagerly looked at the cover before her expression quickly fell.

『 **AMAUROT** (SPECIAL) 』  
「 _His Modern Line & Thinking About Creative Ideas:_ ‘I have no particular inspiration. I just do what comes to mind’  
An interview with the amazing mind known to the public as Solus Galvus! 」

Solus... Galvus... She knew that name— Everyone did! But the cover, it was... Bim ripped the magazine open to the story. An alternately colored cover on one side, interview on the other.

[ _The city’s real-life “man of mystery”, Mr. Galvus keeps his identity for the Convocation a secret to the public, unlike the rest of its members. Yet we all know and love him by his real name, “Solus Galvus.” AMAUROT magazine was allowed an interview, where we and Mr. Galvus discussed his recent ventures into fashion with the help of Igeyorhm, and his current architectural projects._

_When asked about his foray into fashion, Mr. Galvus admitted he’s ‘quite new to the whole thing’, saying, “I’ve never been particularly interested in anything other than building. But I have found myself stultified and in need of a minor deferral from the usual.”  
He went on to say, “Igeyorhm has been quite the aid, although the accurate description would be that I am aiding her.”  
Mr. Galvus has said that he ‘doubts this interest will last long’ and that he has ‘no intention to stop as the mogul of architecture.’ Who would? As it stands, Mr. Galvus is the king of kings when it comes to his field. No one has been able to overtake him in all the years he’s been on the board. Though he may outwardly seem a lax individual, his coworkers, employees, and friends insist there is no one man who could possibly work harder than he does. AMAUROT magazine’s team inquired about what his current projects of architecture are, if he has any, to which Mr. Galvus stated, “At the moment, we have no real projects on our plate. We are only currently looking over past creations and devising improvements, though I am sure a new idea shall hit soon.”_

_His answer prompted a new question; “What is your inspiration?”  
“I have no particular inspiration. I just do what comes to mind and carry on from there.”_

_From there, although we came initially to interview about his work, many fans of the magazine and Mr. Galvus himself wish to know more about the living mystery, and we are very grateful he allowed us to question about his personal life. Below are a few of the questions we asked and were allowed to publish._

_A.M.: “What are your hobbies?”  
S.G.: “Working. (Laugh) I would say I do not have anything in particular, of interest, that is.”_

_A.M.: “Then, what do you enjoy, or enjoy doing?”  
S.G.: “Outside of working, I greatly enjoy napping. The nighttime as well, though mainly darkness in general. I find myself bothered by the light and bright areas.”_

_A.M.: “(Laugh) I can see it. Do you have any family you are close with?”  
S.G.: “No. Estranged, that is all I will say on the matter.”_

_A.M.: “Our final and most commonly asked question. Mr. Galvus, do you have a girlfriend?”  
S.G.: “Absolutely not. I have _no_ desire for dating, and _zero_ interest in _women._ “_

_That’s all he wrote! In all, Mr. Galvus was wonderful to speak with. The man you see on your screens, papers, anywhere is exactly what you would see in real life. He was a gentleman and very polite, even with subjects or questions he preferred not to speak of. AMAUROT magazine hopes to interview with him again sometime in the near—_ ]

Bim’s head snapped around when she heard the door open, Emet-Selch walking inside with his coat hanging on his arm. He quietly shut it behind him, looking up and smiling slightly at her.

“Still up, I see, and you’ve showered. How did you like the—“

“It’s... You— You’re... Solus Galvus!”

A pause after her outburst. Then a single brow raised and he chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, I have been caught... What a shame.”

“Why did you lie to me?!”

 _”Lie?_ I never lie, I do not _tell lies._ All was written in the contract, not even just in the fine print, that _you_ refused to acknowledge.” Emet-Selch looked offended for a moment before it melted into a look of derision. He waltzed over to her before jeering, “Ahh, I could have very well written in ownership of your innocent little soul and you’d have been none the wiser! My sweet, dumb little pup...”

“What?!” She jumped up, clutching the magazine so tight she could crush it. Then, she angrily raised the magazine to hit him. “I am _not_ a pet, let alone _yours!”_

He caught her wrist with ease, smirking at her and making her gasp. He then tossed his coat to the foot of the bed.

“Oh, but you are, my dear.”

The man pulled her into a tight embrace and she dropped the magazine. He turned their bodies around before he harshly pushed her shoulders, throwing her onto the bed. She yelped, stunned, and he quickly fell on top of her. His hands dug into the sheet next to either side of her head, trapping her. Bim looked up with shock before curling up defensively.

“W-Wai—... Eme—“

She stuttered, unable to even finish her words, heart beating so fast. There was a pregnant pause, staring into each other’s eyes. Bim then shut hers, turning her head away, uncertain as what to do. The silence was soon broken by an annoyed click of the tongue reaching her ears and she peeked her eyes open again. Above her, he pouted, then pulled away and sat beside her on the bed. She remained frozen and trembling.

“Fine, fine... Perhaps I am moving a bit fast.” A sigh and he drags a hand down his face. He could never force himself on her. “You should have enough time to get used to your new role first, after all.”

The bed creaks and its weight lessens as he stands, bending to pick up his coat which had fallen when he pinned her down. He said not a word more as she sat up slowly with shaking hands, watching him. He didn’t even _look_ at her as he went about his way, hanging up the coat before undoing his tie. Like... she wasn’t even _there._ Emet-Selch— Er, _Solus_ slid the tie from his neck and finally spoke, but not even _at_ her.

“The bed is yours, pup. Though I’m sure you never even realized there was only one until I said it now, hm?”

He... was right. She immediately looked around and, true enough, there was only one bed. The man walked back over to it, stealing off a pillow which he set onto the couch with a blanket he’d pulled from the closet. Suddenly, the ringing of a phone, and he sighed angrily. Solus grabbed it from his pocket, checking the caller before shaking his head. He answered,

“Yes, Nabriales, what is it?”

_Nabriales..._

He walked toward the room’s door again as he listened, the annoyance on his face the most clear it has ever been. Solus opened the door.

“Fine, I’m coming. But this better be worth my time or I’m tearing those awful piercings of yours out with my bare hands.”

He exited, slamming the door without acknowledging Bim the way he had before. He didn’t even _look_ at her. He just... truly acted like he had been alone in the room.

Maybe it was better that way. Bim let go of a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and raised a hand to her chest. That... was _terrifying._ Thoughts raced through her mind. It all made sense now. She’d sold her soul to the devil after all, her body to one of the most powerful, richest men in the city. Maybe the _world._ Bim found herself agreeing with the spa attendants’ mocking of her as she buried her face in her hands.

 _Solus. Fucking. Galvus._ She had signed to be the girlfriend of _Solus Galvus,_ and there was no way out. Police? Yeah, right. He definitely owned them, no doubt, now that she knew.  
Bim inhaled deeply, running her hair back with her hands and uncovering her face. This was fine. She would be fine. Emet-Selch-slash-Solus, so far, has treated her kindly. It would be _fine._

But... would it? Now that she knew? ...

...

Cream had been right. Cream had been so very, _very_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Ff14Zibzoa/status/1236181866417291264?s=20
> 
> _Mr. Galvus is the king of kings when it comes to his field._


	6. Chapter 6

_Siiigh._

“Can you _please_ stop sighing, Bim?”

She stared out the prep window and groaned, “Sorry...”

Lyse paused before reaching over and waving a messy hand in Bim’s face. When the woman finally looked over, she smiled.

“Alright, anything I can help with? You’re obviously down. Tell me what’s up.”

Bim stared at her for a few moments, her mind drifting to the party one day past. Emet-Selch actually never came back to the hotel room that night. She waited for him as long as she could, then just decided to sleep. But she struggled to fall asleep and even when she finally passed out did she wake up to find his pillow and blanket still on the couch, completely untouched. He wouldn’t have just... set them there for fun. He _meant_ to come back, but being the busy man that he was... She’d gotten herself dressed in her previous day’s attire, waited, had breakfast, waited a bit longer and _still_ did he not come back. Instead, she’d received a single text.

「 The chauffeur is waiting for you.

And nothing since. Bim turned the phone to sleep and looked back at Lyse, shaking her head.

“It’s difficult... I can’t really say...”

“C’mon, you can tell me! Is it a guy?”

“What?!” She sputtered.

“Well, you look like you’ve got the weight that is the existence of a male on your shoulders...”

“I-... I guess.” Bim bit back another sigh. “It’s just something... It’s a delicate situation, seriously! I don’t even know how to talk about it in a—“

_“LESS TALKING. MORE WORKING.”_

Lyse and Bim jumped with fright, whipping around to see their boss, hands on his hips. Bim bowed her head and dragged Lyse down with her.

“S-Sorry, sir...”

“Hmph.”

He left, making Lyse clench her fist and stick her tongue out once she was sure he wouldn’t see. Bim lightly slapped her shoulder.

“What?!”

“Stop it, unless you want to get fired!” She huffed.

“Please! All that guy ever does is get angry and yell at us, even when we’re _clearly_ working!”

“Which we aren’t right now.”

Lyse pouted as Bim turned back around and continued her work. The other woman mimicked, and turned back to the bread dough in front of her. She grabbed it aggressively, muttering about pretending it was his neck before squeezing and kneading it with great passion. Bim stifled a laugh as best she could.

“Oh, Lyse, the _poor_ dough! What _ever_ did it do to you?”

“Shut up, you! You say he’s a nice boss but all I see is a jerk—!” She huffed and puffed but ended up slightly smiling and loosening her grip. “So, go back to telling me about—“

Bim felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Emet-Selch’s phone. She glanced around before eagerly pulling it out and checking.

「 Can you meet me?

Her eyes widened and Lyse leaned over to look, too. She then elbowed Bim.

“I knew it! When will you learn guys are too stressful and not worth the trouble, huh?” She watched Bim start to type out a reply. “Not today, I suppose...”

sure! but im at work right now... 」

「 Just a little restaurant downtown! Here’s the address:

Despite where they last left off, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled seeing him use an exclamation point for the first time. Was he excited? Maybe... he wanted to apologize over a lunch...? If that was the case, she wouldn’t miss meeting him and hearing what he has to say. She waited for a moment to see if he would say anything else, like acknowledge how she was busy, but... nothing. Bim sent a confirmation before shoving the phone back into her pocket and hurriedly putting away what she was working with.

“Hey, what are you doing? You can’t just up and leave!” Lyse gasped. “You can’t just up and leave me _alone!_ ”

“Uh, sorry, Lyse. I’m suddenly—“ Cough. Cough, cough. “Ohh, my stomach... Killing me... I think I’m dy—“

“Go away.”

Bim giggled as Lyse used her hand to flick some flour onto her, raising her hands to block the powdery onslaught before walking past her.

“Just tell him there was an emergency or something, and that I’ll explain once I’m back.”

“It’s the weekend, stupid!” Lyse shouted.

“So then on Monday!” She called.

Lyse spread out the dough, flattening it with a sigh. Great, now she’d picked it up... She doubted Bim would be here on Monday, considering the notice she’d put in and deal she struck with their boss...

Well, whatever... She’d worry later.

—

Bim swore she’d never run home so fast in her life. Or changed clothes so fast. Or smoked so fast.

She needed all the strength she could get.

The woman looked up at the restaurant and swallowed. Urgh... It was _incredibly_ fancy. Like, “a king and queen would dine here” fancy...  
Of course Emet-Selch would pick this place, then, since he seemed to practically _be_ a king. Bim clutched the strap of her bag and waltzed in, pursing her lips to keep confident. Before the host could ask, she blurted,

“I’m here to meet Em— Uh, Solus Galvus.”

There was an obvious look of doubt, but the man checked his book anyway before shaking his head.

“There is no reservation under that name, miss. Are you... _sure_ that it is, er... _Solus Galvus_ you are meeting?”

“Yes...?” She blinked with confusion. “He told me to meet him here... Umm...”

Bim trailed off upon seeing a hostess hurry up to them and whisper into her coworker’s ear. He listened intently before making a noise of understanding. They pulled away from each other and looked at Bim with wide smiles.

“Actually... there _is_ someone here waiting for you. Please, allow my colleague to lead you to his table.”

“Someone...?” She echoed, glancing at the woman, who nodded and turned to walk away.  
Bim followed, growing more and more confused. There was no way you wouldn’t recognize Emet-Selch (she internally yelled at herself), and she was _sure_ if he was to be in public, he’d be called “Solus”... So, who...?  
The hostess stopped near the opening to a mostly empty section, save for a single man sitting back at the farthest table. His face was buried deep in the menu. The hostess motioned to him and the table, smiling again at Bim, who simply adjusted her bag with uncertainty and walked closer. She approached like she was sneaking up to a sleeping animal, steps slow and thankful for the carpet that muffled her heels. Yet the man seemed to know she was there anyway and pulled down the menu.

...

... ...

“Hey, hey, heyheyhey—!” The man jumped out of his chair to stop Bim, who had immediately paled white as a ghost and turned to _bolt_ away. He grabbed her wrist. “Come on, doll, at least entertain me since I’ve come all this way to meet you...?!”

Nabriales.

_Fucking. Nabriales._

All she could think about the moment she saw him was his _fucking_ dick piercing, and he wanted her to _talk_ to him? As _if._

“Please let go.”

“Come onnn...” Whine.

_”Please let go.”_

“Argh, fine! Wasn’t all that interested anyway...”

Nabriales let go with a mutter and folded his arms in annoyance. She took a few steps forward before stopping.

Wait.

He’d texted her on the phone Emet-Selch gave her. Not _too_ odd, save for the fact he did it _as Emet-Selch._ Did they know each other...? Wait—

_”Yes, Nabriales, what is it?”_

His voice echoed in her mind and she remembered now that, yes, they _did_ know each other.  
Bim hurried back to the table and sat down, head low and staring at the tablecloth, even as Nabriales lit up and smirked at her.

“So—“

“What do you want.” She interrupted him. “Why did you text me as Emet-Selch?”

Nabriales raised his hands up slightly and waved them as if trying to calm her. He whistled and then hummed.

“Hmm~! So, you know him as Emet-Selch...? Very interesting.”

“How so.”

“Tell me, sweetheart—“

“Don’t call me that.”

“—is it true you and that guy are a thing?”

“What? I mean— ...What?”

The man twirled the mixer in his cocktail, still humming as if they were playing a game. He then looked at her through thick eyelashes, dark brown— _or were they red?_ — eyes gleaming. He looked perfectly like a snickering imp.

“You... and Emet-Selch. Elidibus may have been the only one to meet you and hear the news, but the lot of us found out right after he did. Secrets aren’t well kept in the Convocation, love... With us, you can’t even consider them a ‘secret.’” He stopped and picked up his cocktail, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep drink before continuing. “So. What I am asking is... are you and that old slug together, or not?”

Her face turned sour at Nabriales insulting him. She clutched her hands in her lap to release the tension she felt and considered his words and following question. What were Emet-Selch’s reasons for taking her? The Convocation was in the dark, so it seemed, and did he want it to stay that way? She couldn’t say anything on his behalf, so maybe...

“Why do you ask? I’d say it’s not your business.” She coolly met his eyes and evaded the question, to which he quirked a brow in return. He knew just how she was playing.

“Oh, it is _definitely_ my business. As I said, the Convocation doesn’t keep ‘secrets’ from each other. Bu~t, if you _must_ know...” Bim wanted to slap that smarmy grin off his face. “I think you’re one sexy bitch, and I can’t let that old wizard have a hot girl like you. It just wouldn’t be right, wouldn’t match... _I_ match, and with how I can make you feel better than he _ever_ could... Mm~?”

Oh, that’s it.

She stood up with enough force to knock the chair over and grabbed his drink, pouring it over his hair before shoving him back by his forehead and yelling, _”Yes,_ he and I are together, and a little boy like you could _never_ satisfy me! _Especially_ with that attitude! All your talk and that piercing is to make up for the fact you have a _needle dick!!_ ”

Bim dropped the glassed and snatched her bag, which had fallen from her shoulder, and started to stomp away but she felt her wrist once again caught by his hand. He looked up at her.

“Baby, I may have a needle dick, but I fuck like a sewing machine.”

...

_Whack._

Bim threw the doors open and stormed off while Nabriales cried out from within the restaurant that she gave him a black eye. Good. She hoped she really did.

Though she left him drenched and in pain, hand over his eye, Nabriales inhaled and quieted as he lay on the ground. One eye stared blankly at the ceiling before he slowly grinned. So... She’d seen his magazine? Hah... Yeah.

He _definitely_ wanted some of that.

—

The woman dug her nails into her palms and left the restaurant behind her, chewing her lip and trying not to scream. Gods, how badly she wanted to do more than just _punch_... He was just as insufferable as she thought he’d be. Worse, even! Ugh, and the thought she’d see him again because of Emet-Selch... She’d breach the contract for that alone. Fuck that guy.  
Bim looked around and noticed an alleyway nearby. Dark. Spooky. Typical downtown alleyway. This wouldn’t be her brightest idea, but she could _not_ keep it in until she reached her flat.

She hurried inside and once safely deep within the alley, she crouched down and slammed her bag against her face, letting out the scream of a banshee. Like she had her hands, she dug her nails into her bag and was thankful it decently muffled her voice. For a minute, Bim left her face buried in her bag and let her mind be free of the anger. _Go away... Go away, anger..._

...She needed a smoke...

The woman lowered her bag with a sigh and stood up, raising her head to see a pair of men deeper in the alley and watching her. At least she called this out on being a bad idea. She turned around to exit only for a third to, naturally, appear and block her way. Bim was trapped. Great... They slowly began to close in on her and she stepped back, glancing over her shoulder.

“If you _gentlemen_ couldn’t tell, I’m not in a very good mood...”

“That’s alright, cutie. You’ll make us happy with that cash of yours, and be screamin’ in other ways.”

“That so...”

Well, first things first. She stomped her foot and threw her head back to well and truly _scream_ , no stifling this time, while throwing in cries for help until one man covered her mouth from behind. At least she could pretend they were Nabriales clones, maybe?  
Bim opened her mouth wider and sunk her fangs into his hand, not letting go even when he did. She held on, being turned around by each attempt to shake her off but it only made her bite down harder while she began to kick his legs, though aiming for the higher prize between them. The man blocking the entrance wrapped his arms around her torso and finally yanked her off his cohort, blood dripping from his hand and her mouth.

“Damn, bitch, what are you?! A dog?!” The man holding her cried, and she turned her head.

“Actually, yes...!”

Bim dropped her head before throwing it back quickly, slamming against his forehead and he let go to grab at his face. She fell to her knees, grabbing the back of her head with one hand and hissing through her teeth. Shit, that was all she could think to do in that moment...! But she couldn’t let herself be stopped or it was over!  
The woman tightened her grip on her bag, pushing herself up and whipping around to use it like a mace on the man she headbutted. She made him fall and the way was clear, but with one man of the trio yet uninjured she knew she had to be fast. Bim kicked the man she downed before jumping over him, yet just as she figured, her hair was harshly grabbed by the third. Damn, she shouldn’t have tried to get that kick in!  
He pulled her back and she hung her head to try and stop him from getting an arm around her neck, but with his hand buried in her hair, it was nigh impossible. So instead, she raised her hands and threw punches and jabs, pulling back elbows and hearing one hint based on the man’s grunt but he didn’t let go. Bim couldn’t do much like this but she still tried, trying to reach down and grab a heel from her foot. He stopped her, grabbing her hand and pressing a knife into her palm. She cried out and finally stopped her struggle, panting hard.

Fists against a knife...? Brute strength wouldn’t get her out of this, maybe normally, but with his hand in her hair... Bim gasped and glared at the man as he hugged her back against his chest, brandishing the knife.

“Y-You don’t... fffuckin’ scare me, you ba—“

She was interrupted by the man dropping her to the ground after a gunshot was fired at him. She yelped and covered her ears, everything growing silent save for the ringing and echoing in her ears. No, she couldn’t cower... be distracted...

“Do forgive me, boys, but I need my sweet little pup to stay alive. You understand.”

Bim pushed a hand against the disgusting alley floor, getting up and stumbling before hurrying toward the alleyway’s entrance. She couldn’t see him very well, and barely even heard him, but she ran to his side anyway. Tried to, and she did hood enough for Emet-Selch to grab her by her waist and pull her in close. She buried her face into his clothes, covering her ears again. He watched the men, save for the one he shot writhing on the floor, step back slowly.

“I am also going to need you boys alive.” He tilted his head before a light shrug of his shoulders. “Death is too sweet for men like you, and we’ve a charge of ‘justified self-defense’ to plead...”

Bim shivered as his voice dropped an octave, becoming freezing cold and fully without feeling, “Or I could kill you after all, slowly, as reparation for vandalizing my property... which _is_ a felony. Justified self-defense, when true, is not...”

He cocked the gun again and Bim curled her fingers into his shirt, crying, “No! Please...”  
She then let go and covered her ears again, whimpering. Emet-Selch looked down at her before back at the men, who were making their getaway. He sighed and pulled his gun back.

“I suppose one is enough.” He glanced at the man groaning in front of them. Goodness, it was only his shoulder! “You will be a good sport and allow my friends to meet your friends, yes?”

No response.

_“Yes?”_

“Y-Yes! Sir... Augh...”

“Good.”

Emet-Selch turned as he heard the wail of sirens, eyes scanning for the cars. He saw them approaching, yet he ripped his gaze away as he felt Bim slipping from his hold. He caught her, holding her tighter, and he blinked. She’d passed out... He didn’t quite take her the type, especially considering how he saw her—

**”Police, drop your weapon!”**

Well.

_Clack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (no art inspo)

**Author's Note:**

> a hopefully slow burn fic between my wol Bim and Emet-Selch, taking place in a modernized setting and inspired by the art of Ff14Zibzoa@twitter! my first slow burn so i hope i deliver properly. thanks for reading and let me know what tags might be needed as literally everything i try, ao3 says “fuck” to!


End file.
